Return of the Overlord/Transcript
(A beam of light from the Celestial Clock has just struck the Stone Army camp.) Overlord: Behold, my final gift to you, Garmatron! Garmadon: It's...it's beautiful. Kozu: We've retrieved your helmet, and a prisoner, my Dark Lord. Nya: (Grunting) You'll never get away with this! My friends will put a stop to you! Garmadon: (Laughs) Red doesn't seem to be your color. (He quiets her by making her bite on an apple.) I think it's time we try in a darker shade. Hand me the Dark Matter. I believe we've found our first test subject. (They begin pushing her head into the box of Dark Matter.) ---- (Meanwhile, the Ninja find Dr. Julien on the Endless Sea's shore.) Julien: What was that sound? The horns? Wu: The Celestial Clock has reached zero. Garmadon's ultimate weapon is now operational and the Final Battle between good and evil has all but begun. Misako: Now Lloyd must face his father. Julien: But where's Nya? Wu: She's been taken by the Overlord, but we'll get her back. At the moment, there are bigger things at stake, including all of Ninjago itself. Jay: Who cares about Ninjago? Nya was my—uh, my...you know. Kai: And she's my sister. I know her being captured is tough, but she's tougher. Tougher than most of us. We'll see her again. Wu: Lloyd, your focus gives strength to invoking the power of the Golden Dragon. You cannot lose faith now. Everything rests on your shoulders. Lloyd: But Sensei, you saw what happened when I tried to face my father. I-I froze. I can't fight him. Wu: You must. It is written in the scrolls. Misako: Remember, your father is just as scared. Wu: Then the battle will be decided by who is willing to fight. Kai: You won't be alone. I'll be right behind you. You have my Fire. Cole: You have my Earth. Zane: And my Ice. Jay: And Lightning. Cole: We're all in this together, kid. Lloyd: What are we waiting for? Let's suit up. (The team prepares for battle.) I'm ready. (They run towards Garmadon's camp.) Get down, now. Kai: They won't know what hit them. Jay: Time to chop wood. All: Ninja, go! (They break open the gates, but find the campsite abandoned.) Jay: Uh, where the heck is everybody? Cole: Ugh, and here I was all ready to release the thunder. Kai: The ultimate weapon is gone. We're too late. Nya? Nya! Zane: (The Falcon screeches.) My Falcon friend wants to show us something. (The Falcon shows them the Garmatron's tracks.) Lloyd: Whoa. That's one big weapon. Zane: It appears to be heading toward the coast. Lloyd: But why? Wouldn't he try to use it on us? Wu: Not on us. On Ninjago. He always wanted to turn our world into his own image. Now we know how it will be done. Misako: But if he starts turning things evil, the balance will shift and allow the Overlord to cross over into our world. Lloyd: Then we have to make sure that my father never fires that weapon. Zane: (Noticing that Dr. Julien is panting) Father! Julien: You go on without me. I'm an inventor, not a fighter. I'll only get in the way. Zane: But what will you do? Julien: I'll be back at the Bounty waiting for you to return in one piece. But don't worry, a part of me will always be with you. Zane: Be well, Father. Julien: Be safe. (Zane catches up to the others.) Jay: Um, is anyone else thinking about how this might be our final fight together? Kai: Yeah. Zane: Of course. Cole: It's all I've been thinking about. Kai: We've come a long way. It wasn't that long ago when Sensei first found us. Jay: Hey. (Chuckles) You remember that time Kai thought he was the Green Ninja? (Everyone except Kai laughs.) Zane: That was quite the memory. Cole: He was so not. Zane: Or what about when the Hypnobrai hypnotized Cole and we had to fight him? (The Ninja laugh.) Kai: We should've just kicked his butt. Lloyd: Ha. You had to destroy my treehouse. Zane: Or how about that time Sensei came out of the guts of the Devourer's belly (The Ninja groan.) drinking Tea? Cole: Oh, that was so gross! Jay: Yeah. I thought he was a goner. Wu: (Hitting him with his Nin-Jô) Wrong again, Mr. Emptyhead. (They see someone run in front of them.) Lloyd: Whoa. Cole: Something is wrong here. Jay: Where? Where? Kai: Did I just see... Zane: I sense an evil presence. Jay: Where? Where? Wu: Above us! (Someone uses Spinjitzu on Cole.) Cole: Ow, my jaw. That hurt! Lloyd: (Gets hit by the Spinjitzu tornado) Whoa! Kai: No one does that to the Green Ninja! (The Spinjitzu stops, revealing Nya infected with Dark Matter.) Jay: Nya! Wu: That is no longer Nya. Kai: What did he do to my sister? Misako: He must've used the ultimate weapon to turn her into his own evil image. (Nya growls.) Wu: Garmadon must have sent her to slow us down. We have to stop them from firing that weapon. Cole: What are we supposed to do? Use our Elemental Powers on her? Jay: No! I don't want to hurt her. Kai: Jay's right. We just have to find a way to keep her from—(Nya hits him with a flail.) hurting us. Zane: Well, we should think of something before Garmadon fires that weapon. Cole: Lloyd, you go up ahead with Sensei and Misako, while we take care of Nya. Lloyd: But you said you'd always be behind me. Kai: We will be. We'll catch up as soon as we can. Jay: (Uses Spinjitzu, but was caught by Nya) Oof. That hurt. Wu: The Ninja are right. We must go. Misako: We'll still be behind you, son. (They leave.) Cole: (Grunts and grabs her flail) Not so fast, sweetheart. This dance ain't over. (He swings her, getting the flail out of her grasp.) Triple Tiger Sashay! (He is grabbed by Nya, who knocks him into the others.) ---- (The Stone Army finally reached the coast.) Overlord: Ninjago is now within reach. Activate the weapon so all will know of your rule. Garmadon: (Laughs) Yes. Load the cannon. Finally, my darkest dream will now become reality. (He is about to push the button but Lloyd interrupts.) Lloyd: Father, don't! Garmadon: Lloyd! Overlord: What are you doing? Push the button! Garmadon: So, the balance has sent my son, my brother, and my wife to try to stop me? It looks like my little surprise has kept the Ninja busy. Misako: Don't do it. If you alter the balance, it will allow the Overlord to cross over. Wu: The balance will be destroyed, and we will all pay dearly. Overlord: Don't listen to them. They betrayed you. Lloyd: I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to. This is about more than just us. This is about what is right. Garmadon: Don't you see? I will never do what's right. The evil in my blood can never go away. It has corrupted every ounce of my fiber, every bone in my body. I am Lord Garmadon. Destiny took my family from me, and the only way for us to be together is to turn everything in this world into my image. Then you'll all see what I see, feel what I feel! Misako: It is not too late. Garmadon: You've made your decision, and I have made mine. (He goes to push the button.) Wu, Misako, and Lloyd: No! Computer: Garmatron warming up. In T-minus 20...19...18...17... Garmadon: (Simultaneously) Warming up? You could've warned me it had to warm up! Overlord: How could I? You were monologuing. Computer: ...16... Lloyd: We have to get to the top and shut it off. Garmadon: Stop them! Misako: (Blocking the Garmatron's attacks) Go! Computer: ...11...10...9...8... Garmadon: Come on, come on, come on. Computer: ...7… (Lloyd lands in the Garmatron.) Garmadon: No. Computer: ...6...5...4...3... Kozu: (Pinning Lloyd) Got you! Computer: ...2...1. (Garmatron fires a capsule of Dark matter.) Misako: No! Lloyd: We're losing. Garmadon: (Laughs) I win! (The missile lands on Ignacia.) Villager: The sky! (Everybody screams and runs away.) Man: Here we go again! Overlord: Again! Garmadon: Again! (Lloyd grunts.) Misako: The balance is shifting. Wu: Lloyd, you must focus and put a stop to this! Lloyd: (Tries to destroy the Garmatron with his Energy, but Garmadon ejects him out) Whoa! Garmadon: You think you can stop me!? (He launches another missile.) Wu: Our worst fears. ---- (Nya manages to tangle Cole in her flail.) Cole: This is not good! Kai: We have to help them. Cole: Tell that to your sister, It's four against one and I think she's winning! Zane: Perhaps we can use our Elemental Powers, but without hurting her. (He cuts Cole's chains with his Elemental Blade. Cole: I like it. Let's do it! Jay: Cole, can you blind her for a sec? Cole: Thanks to you, sure thing. (He blows dust in her direction.) Nya: My eyes! I can't see! Jay: Kai, quick. Cut that tree! Kai: No problem. Zane: I know where you're heading. (He freezes the tree, trapping Nya in an Ice dome.) Kai: Sorry, sis. This club just became boys only. ---- (The Jamanakai villagers scream just before they get hit with Dark Matter. The Overlord laughs.) Lloyd: I tried. Wu: I know. Misako: It is done. The balance has shifted. Garmadon: Stop laughing now! This is my victory! What's happening? Overlord: You've helped offset the balance. (Laughs) Because of you, I can now cross over into your world. I'm finally free! Garmadon: Wait a minute! You stole that from my playbook! Well, you can forget about it. Ninjago is mine! Overlord: No. it was never going to be yours. It is mine! (Garmadon screams as a beam of light hits him.) Jay: Sorry we're late. Did we miss much? (He looks at Garmadon.) Holy unholy. Garmadon: (Sees his hands turn into claws) What is happening to me? Jay: Are you scared? I'm scared. Garmadon: Something is very wrong here. Overlord: (Possessing Garmadon) The metamorphosis has begun! Kai: Metamorphosis? What does that mean? Zane: Metamorphosis is a biological process by which someone or something changes into something new. Cole: Yeah, changes into something ugly. Lloyd: Father... Wu: No, Lloyd. That is no longer your father. Lloyd: But what about the prophecy? It said I had to face my father. Misako: You still must, but now the Overlord has possessed him. Unlike your father, the Overlord will show you no mercy. Kai: You can do this, Lloyd. Jay: We're here and behind you all the way. Cole: He's tough, but you're tougher. Zane: But we have to act before his evil gets more powerful. (The Overlord laughs.) Lloyd: Let's do this. Ninja: Ninja, go! Overlord: I need more evil, but where to attack next? Ninjago City. (Wu and Misako attacks the Warriors before they reload the cannon.) Wu: Jay! Jay: This one's out of the ballpark. (He hits the Dark Matter toward the Endless Sea.) Overlord: See to it personally that the cannon is loaded! Kozu: (Speaks ancient language. He gets hit into the cannon, which fired him straight into Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. Everyone laughs.) Dareth: You just messed with the wrong dojo, mister. (He snaps his fingers.) Pupils, attack! Overlord: Fine, I'll load it myself. Kai: Look out, Jay! (He knocks out a Stone Scout and takes control of its blasters.) Sorry, only two can dance this dance. Lloyd: This ends now! Misako: The Final Battle has begun. Wu: Let's hope he is ready. Lloyd: All this time, everything has led to this. Overlord: Stupid boy. I've been planning this for thousands of years. Lloyd: Eat green! (He blasts his Energy on the Overlord.) Cole: Show him, Lloyd! (They continue fighting until Lloyd pushes him back into the jungle.) Jay: Yes! (The Overlord comes back, unharmed.) No! Overlord: The battle for good and evil. I can do this for eternity, but can you? Your friends can't help you now. You are all alone. Lloyd: No, I'm not. My father is still in you. He will fight with me. Garmadon: Lloyd? Stay strong. Overlord: Fool, you cannot defeat me! Lloyd: I can try! Fight, Father! Garmadon: Lloyd! Lloyd: Fight him! Kai: He is the Green Ninja. Garmadon: You will not...take... Lloyd: Fight him! Garmadon: ...my son... Overlord: Your father is...gone! (He overpowers Lloyd and throws him.) Wu: Lloyd! Misako: My son! Overlord: (Laughs while pointing the cannon at him) You were always so...green. (He pushes the button but the Bounty defended him.) Julien: I may not be able to fight, but I can fly! (He jumps off before the Dark Matter can affect him, destroying the Bounty.) That went well. Overlord: Enough! We don't need to waste our time with their pestering. We'll go to Ninjago City to finish this once and for all! (He makes a portal to Ninjago City.) Kai: If they leave, that means we'll be stuck here with no way to get back! Get to the vortex, now! Nya: Bye-bye! Forever! Kai: I'm there, I'm there! (He jumps, but the portal disappears.) Noooo! Lloyd: (Grunting) Did I…did I win? Wu: No. But you're alive. Lloyd: But the prophecy…(He falls when he tries to walk.) Jay: Easy, kid. You've been through a lot. Lloyd: My leg. Did we lose the Final Battle? Wu: What's important is, we didn't lose you. Lloyd: (Picks up a piece of the Bounty) The symbol for destiny. Destiny showed us who was stronger today. But destiny also wanted us around to fight another day. We didn't lose the battle. Today, we just lost the fight. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Transcript Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of The Final Battle